1. Field of the Invention
The present invention in general relates to a cell charging device, in particular, to a portable cell charging device powered by solar energy.
2. Description of Prior Art
Accordingly, since of a growing popularity of 3C product, many electronic devices such as cellular phone, digital camera, electronic dictionary, MP3 and PDA are all portable, so an interchangeable built-in cell becomes a prerequisite. However, in order to avoid the environmental problem arisen from the use of dry cell, the aforementioned products are usually provided a chargeable cell that is reusable.
However, although the provided cell is chargeable, many users still have to charge the cell fully before it is taken outdoors. As soon as the electric power of the cell is exhausted, a spare cell has to be additionally provided, or a charging device has to be at hand. As a general rule, although spare cells are convenient, for a user in a long trip or traveling abroad, carrying a huge number of spare cells is still a bothering problem. Therefore, a portable charger or a charging device becomes a preferable option to solve such kind of problem and inconvenience. In the meantime, in order to provide the charger or charging device with handily power-supplying source, a charger capable of converting solar energy into electric energy is thus emerging in today's market.
However, on one hand, the solar charger according to the prior arts has a poor efficiency in absorbing solar energy, because it only uses solar plate to collect light energy directly. On the other hand, when the carried charger only with one specification or model, it is impossible to provide enough charging function to many cells that are used by the all carried along 3C products, so the user still has to face the inconvenience of carrying many kinds of charging devices.
After a substantially devoted study, in cooperation with the application of relatively academic principles, the inventor has finally proposed the present invention that is designed reasonably to possess the capability to improve the prior arts significantly.